Book 3: A New Beginning
by Master Lique
Summary: ""Remember the past, my child, remember the past…" A scene popped into her mind, the light fading from her eyes." Natsugi was just released from jail, but what do you know? After over 17 years, Natsu and Natsugi's mother meet them... but with another boy! Changes will happen after their parting, but what? T for words, violence, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**YEAH! Updating is fun! Welcome to book 3 guys, 3 steps away from "it" and "it" will amaze for sure. I hope you like this make-shift "woman" and "boy" of mine.**

**~ Master Lique**

* * *

><p><strong>April 19, 2014<strong>

**Book Three: A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Mom, My Path Ends Here**

_"Remember the past, my child, remember the past…" The blonde neko-eared woman said. Natsugi's mouth gaped in surprise. A scene popped into her mind, the light fading from her eyes. _

_ "Natsugi? NATSUGI! …"_

Chapter 1: Momma, My Path Ends Here

The trio of three, Natsugi, Sylia, and Shattered Glass, were frozen in shock.

Natsugi dropped down to her knees. Her eyes were widened in blind shock.

"Mom…" she whispered.

"Yes Natsugi. It's Momma." Old Cassandra replied. She held out her arms in welcome, the little boy held out an arm while holding onto Cassandra's dress skirt.

Natsugi slowly stood up and took off. She threw her arms out at the older woman and the child. The woman quickly hugged her back and rested her head on Natsugi's.

"MOMMA, MAMMA!" Natsugi said, tears streaming down her face.

"I told we'd see each other in seventeen years." Cassandra whispered.

Natsugi unwrapped her arms from the hug and sighed, smiling through tears.

"Mom, where did you go?"

Cassandra paused, a look of surprise on her young face. " 'Where' you say? Why, I cannot tell you that darling. HUH! You wouldn't even believe me. Would you?" Cassandra chuckled. Natsugi frowned. _Damn it, she is so hiding something for sure! _

"Well, are you guys done with your little reunion or what?"

"KLAH! Or nah?!" Shattered Glass said clicking his toungue. Everyone laughed.

"AWWW! Who are you little boy?" Sylia asked smiling warmly at the young by by the other blonde woman. "M-My name is N-Natsume. Natsume Dragneel." He stuttered.

He then glanced behind their backs and his eyes widened in fear. Sylia looked up, holding up her over grown hair and gasped in 'awe'. "N-Natsugi…"

"What? Can't you see I am catching with a human encyclopedia right now?" She glared rudely giving Sylia and her own mother shivers.

"OI! NATSUGI! OVERHERE!" Natsugi's head shot up and she looked over her shoulder.

"What don't remember us? You still owe me Loke's zodiac key ya' know!" Lucy smirked angrily. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, pretty much all of Fairy Tail were with them too. Gray pushed him forward and whispered something in his ear. His face drooped dully. Cassandra turned around, her hair and braids blowing in the sudden wind. All the eyes of the wizards widened in shock.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_~The mages of Fairy Tail all went along with their daily routine; singing and dancing, getting drunk as usual, just having fun as a Guild. But the atmosphere seemed a bit off lately and things weren't as chaotic as other times,; besides fighting Natsu and Gray only glared daggers, Erza was looking how to make that healing cupcake given by exceed Sylia and Levy and Lucy were hooting in laughter over vine videos. Yes there is technology (not the "dark ages"). ~_

_ "DOESN'T MAGNOLIA SEEM CALMER THAN USUAL TODAY MASTER? IT'S NEVER REALLY LIKE THIS AT ALL. I KINDA LIKE IT THOUGH!" MIRAJANE SAID._

_ "HMM… IT DOES SEEM STRANGE. AND ACCORDING TO SOME MEMBERS, THEY ALL FELT THAT SOMEONE WAS WATCHING THEM FROM VALLIES AND SUCH."_

_ "GRAMPS," GAJEEL CAME RUNNING IN WITH PANTHER LILY FLYING OVER HIM' "THERE'S A REALLY SUSPISIOUS LOOKING WOMAN HEADING TOWARDS THE GUILD. AND FLOWERS ARE GROWING IN HER WAKE TOO!" HE REPORTED._

_ "WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?" MAKAROV ASKED. I ONLY SAW HER FEET AND LONG BLONDE HAIR. EVERYTHING ELSE WAS COVERED BY A NIGHT BLUE CLOAKE. AND SHE CARRIED A BASKET OF ROSES. SEEMED KINDA SUSPECT THOUGH." GAJEEL REPLIED._

_ EVERYONE PAUSED WHILE LISTENING TO GAJEEL, BUT LITTLE DID ANY DRAGON SLAYER KNOW THAT THE BLONDE STOOD AT THE GUILD DOORS SMIRKING SECERETLY._

_ SUDDENLY, THE GUILD DOORS BLEW OPEN IN A BRIGHT EERIE LIGHT AND CHERRY BLOSSOM PETALS FLEW IN MIXED WITH VARIOUS FLOWER PETAL. EVERYONE GASPED. _

_ "WHAT THE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" LAXUS YELLED. A SINGLE BLACK SHADOWY FIGURE SLOWLY BEGAN TO APPEAR THROUGH THE LIGHT. IT'S SIZE GOT BIGGER AND BIGGER UNTIL A WOMAN IN A NIGHT BLUE CLOAK STOD IN THE CENTER OF THE GUILD HALL, ARMS INVISIBLE BEHIND THE PROTECTION OF THE CLOAKE. _

_ "THE SEVEN HEROES OF HISTORY HAVE SUMMONED ME OUT OF THE SHADOWS, I SEE."_

_ ERZA LOOKED CONFUSED AS EVERYONE ELSE. "GAJEEL IS SHE _THAT LADY _THAT FOLLOWED YOU HERE?"_

_ "UH, YEAH, DUH! IT WAS FRIGGIN' WEIRD, MAN. I TRIED TO ASK HER NAME BUT SHE IGNORED ME! DAWN BITCH…" GAJEEL MUTTERED THE LAST PART. THE WOMAN STOPPED HER TRACKS IN THE CENTER OF THE GUILD HALL, AND LAXUS, GAJEEL, AND ELFMAN STEPPED INFRONT OF HER._

_ "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HER?" GAJEEL GROWLED._

_ "…BUSINESS, HM?" GAJEEL SNAPPED THE WOMAN ACROSS THE FACE. SHE DIDN'T FLINCH OR FALL._

_ "GAJEEL, DON'T HIT HER!" LEVY CRIED._

_ "SHE AIN'T SHOWIN' MUCH EFFECT, THEREFORE, SHE DIDN'T FELL NOTHIN'. SO BACK OF SHRIMP."_

_ "LEVY HUFFED IN ANNOYANCE AND STAYED QUIET._

_ "AND WHAT _IS _YOUR NAME?" ELFMAN ASKED. THE LADY LOOKED UP AT THE LOOMING ELFMAN AND SMILED._

_ "TAKEOVER. YOUR MAGIC IS TAKEOVER. BUT YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THE SEVEN HEROES OF HISTORY," HER HAND LIT UP IN BROWN SPARKS. "SO YOU MUST BE PUNISHED FOR INTERFERING." SHE PUT HER HAND ON THE FLOOR, AND THE FLOOR BEGAN TO CREEK. IT CRACKED AND ELFMAN'S FOOT GOT CAUGHT INTO STONE. HE YELLED IN PAIN AND FEEL ON THE FLOOR. THE WOMAN TURNED TO GAJEEL AND LAXUS. THEY WERE SWEATING. SHE COCKED HER HEAD._

_ "GAJEEL REDFOX, LAXUS DREYAR, TWO OF THE TEN SAD SOULS, I WISH NOT TO HURT YOU SO MUCH. PLEASE STEP BACK OR ELSE I WILL PUT YOU TO SLEEP WITH EARTH LULLABY SPELL." THE SHORTER WOMAN WARNED SMOOTHLY. _

_ GAJEEL AND LAXUS GLANCED AT EACH OTHER AND BACK TO THE LADY. THEY STEPPED ASIDE TO REVEAL TEAM NATSU (ERZA, LUCY, NATSU, GRAY, HAPPY, CARLA AND WENDY)._

_ "NATSU…" SHE BEGAN._

_ "WHAT DO YOU WANT OLD LADY? AND WHY DO SMELL FAMILIAR?" HE ASKED, COCKING AN EYEBROW, CLEARLY NOT IN A MOOD. SHE IGNORED HIS QUESTIONS AND TOOK OUT HER BASKET OF COLORFUL FLOWERS. SHE TOOK UP A FLAME COLORED ROSE._

_ "I GIVE YOU THE ROSE OF THE SCENT OF FIRE."SHE SAID._

_ "NATSU SNIFFED THE WEIRD ROSE AND TO HIS SURPRISE, IT SMELT LIKE HOT FIRE. THEN, SHE TOOK OU A HAPPY BLUE COLORED ROSE._

_ "I GIVE YOU, HAPPY, THE BLUE ROSE OF THE SCENT OF FISH AND WIND. BUT, I WILL HAVE TO WARN YOU. THE TASTE OF THESE FLOWERS ARE AWFUL. SO I WOULDN'T THAT IF I WERE YOU." SHE SMILED AT HAPPY. THEN SHE MOVED OVER TO GRAY WHO WAS GLARING DAGGERS READY TO ATTACK WHEN ORDERED. SHE PATTED HIM LIGHTLY ON THE HEAD, ONE OF HER EYES BARELY VISIBLE._

_ "I GIVE YOU THE ICE WHITE ROSE OF THE SCENT OF COLD AIR. BUT, ALL THESE ROSES MUST BE PUT IN WHAT EVER ELEMENT OR THING THEY COME FROM."_

_ "WHERE DO ME AND HAPPY'S GO?"_

_ "HAPPY, YOU CAN SET YOURS IN FISH STEW. AND BELOVED NATSU," SHE SMILED, "YOURS CAN ONLY BE BURNED BY _YOUR FIRE_ AND NO ONE ELSES."_

_ SHE CAME TO ERZA AND LUCY, HANDING ERZA A STELL SCARLET ROSE._

_ "THIS ROSE WILL ONLY GROW IN YOUR MAGICAL ENERGY. NO OTHER REQUIPPERS MAGIC, BUT YOURS." THE WOMAN TOUCHED ERZA'S HEARTY WHERE HER HEART WAS._

_ "AND LUCY, ONE OF THE HEROES OF HISTORY AND A SAD SOUL, YOU GET THE FLOWER OF THE SCENT OF VANILLA OCEAN. IT WILL GROW IN THE STARS OF YOUR KEY MAGIC. USE ANTY KEY THAT YOU LIKE."_

_ THEN SHE FINALLY CAME TO WENDY AND CARLA. SHE GAVE WENDY THE DARK BLUE ROSE OF THE SCENT OF SWEET BREEZE AND CARLA A WHIE ROSE WITH SILVER TIPS, THAT ONE WAS THE SCENT OF HER PERFUME._

_ THEN SHE WALKED BACK TO NATSU AND PULLED HIM INTO A MOTHERLY HUG. HIS EYES WIDENED AND HE THOUGHT HE SAW A GLIMSE OF THAT WOMAN'S BLONDE HAIR IN HIS MEMORIES._

_ "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH NATSU, MY BELOVED."_

_ WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME'BELOVED'? AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE NATSUGI?" NATSU LOOKED AT THE WOMAN'S SHADOWED FACE. SHE SAT DOWN ON HER LEGS AND BEGAN TO UNTIE THE RIBBON HOLDING HER CLOAK AROUND HER NECK, ELFMAN STILL ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR. THE LADY LIFTED THE CLOAK FROM AROUND HER NECK AND SET IT NEATLY INFRONT OF HER. VERYONE GASPED._

_ SHE WORE A DRAGON-SCALED SWEATER, LIKE NATSU'S SCARF, AND A LONG SKIRT PAST HER KNEES, TRIMMED BLACK WITH BLACK RIBBONS AT THE SIDES OF HER LEGS, LIKE NATSUGI'S PANTS BOWS. SHE HAD LONG BLONDE HAIR WITH TALL CAT EARS WITH BRAIDED HAIR ATTACHED TO EACH EAR LIKE AN HOOPRING OF HAIR, TOPPED WITH AN ONYX AND A BLUE DRAGON'S EYE. _

_ NATSU COULDN'T BELIEVE HIS EYES. _I HAVE A MOM? _HE THOUGHT IN SURPRISE._

_ "I HAVE… AM MOM?!" NATSU YELLED._

_ "HM, I SEE. NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER HEARD OF ME…" CASSANDRA NODDED IN UNDERSTANDMENT FOR THEIR CONFUSION._

_ "WELL THEN, WHY DID YOU GIVE US THESE FLOWERS?" LUCY ASKED EXAMINING THE ODD ROSE CLOSELY. THE WOMAN SUDDENLY BEGAN TO BECOME TRANSPARENT. SHE PICKED UP HER SLOWLY FADING CLOAK AND WRAPPED IT AROUND HERSELF, COVERING HER FACE AGAIN._

_ "WHEN THE TIME IS CORRECT, THE SCENT TRAIL WILL OPEN UP TO A BRIGHT FUTURE. FOLLOW THAT SCENT TRAIL, FIND THE TRUTH BEHIND THE DEMONS OF NATSUGI…" THE WOMAN HADN'T GOTTEN TO FINISH. _

_ SHE WAS ALREADY GONE._

* * *

><p><strong>Did yah like it? I also had that April date because that was the day the book was started, so yeah, I'm not losing track of time at all!<strong>

**R&R**


	2. EXTRA CHAPTER 1

**FH in Britannia, Code: Cat: An "Into The Future" Story**

**(Brought you by Pft's Code Cat)**

**Yes! Finally I've found the PERFECT moment to present to you: how Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C (C2) and Rolo had come to be in my story. Some parts are upsetting,**

* * *

><p>Extra chapter 1:<p>

_Foreshadowing:_

_Natsugi and Lelouch stood a three-yard distance from each other. They were busy quarreling. "Why did you lie to me Lelouch? WHY!?" Natsugi balled her fists at her sides, tears filling into her eyes. Lelouch's sad gaze hardened. "I thought we were friends." Natsugi continued. Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise. She thought of us... as friends?_

_"But apparently friendship is overrated." Lelouch tried to think up something. "N-Natsugi... I didn't know you felt this way. I'd never really… gave you that much attention. I thought you hated me and thought of me as a waste of time and-"_

_"SHUT! UP!" Natsugi sprinkled light tears onto the ground. "First lose my foster mom, then I people end up dying BECAUSE of me!" She spread her arms as if In a heated argument. "AND NOW YOU TAKE A BEST FRIEND AND SISTER SLASH DAUGHTER!? What the hell is wrong with you... Lelouch...?" Natsugi let the tears over boil and stream. Lelouch's eyes clouded with sadness. Tears also began to form in his eyes. I had only planned it." he whispered loud enough for only the Mage across from him to hear. "But, I would never kill someone dear to you." he began to walk toward the trembling child. He pulled into a hug holding the bag of her head and an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry Natsugi. I like you." Natsugi's eyes widened and faces went from serious to horror and silence. The wind randomly blew flailing the young woman's hair and ruffling the raven's hair. Her tears stopped. "I had liked you since I first saw you. I only planned because I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Natsugi pushed Lelouch away. "No." she began. "I'm done with this crap." She lifted her and showed no tears but pure anger. "I hate you!" Natsugi opened her eyes and turned away. "And the school year ends, I'm leaving bake to my home kingdom." She walked away and turned her head. "And I'm taking you, C.C, Suzaku and Rolo with me."_

* * *

><p>Present<p>

It was a broad sunny evening in Magnolia as Natsugi and the OTHER two were searching the Fairy Tail Request Board like hawks.

"UGH! There is nothing I look forward too!" Sylia groaned. Natsugi was still observing as Shattered Glass left to eat glass and fish with Happy. Sylia was asking people what mission would sooth Natsugi's anger issues. "Well, there IS one missions no one's had any way of completing," Makarov said. " You think you wanna try it out?"

Shattered Glass flew over in exceed form, stuffing his face with Ice-Make Fish from generous Gray.

"SHOW US THE REQUEST!" he declared.

Makarov brought a paper from the S-Class Request Board, Erza following behind. Makarov took a flyer from the Knight and handed it the Sylia. "This is an S-Class mission? It looks hard." Natsugi commented.

Erza walked over and began to explain the mission. "This mission requires a person with the power to travel through other worlds, such as Edolas for instance. You have to capture a powerful wizard who is in a gang that target and murder students and families. You think you can handle it?" Erza asked in a challenging tone. Natsugi smirked and leaned closer. "Of course I can. Bring it on Titania Scarlet." Erza nodded and gave the paper for approval to Mirajane.

"Huh? Natsugi's doings this one?" Mira couldn't believe her eyes. "Uh, yeah! IT LOOKS LIKE A CAKE WALK! Satan Girl!" Mirajane got even more confused. "That's impossible! No one has ever had any way for WORLD traveling!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I happen to own a little somethin' somethin' that WILL do JUST that!" Natsugi announced. She reached for a deformed stick in the back of her wraps and revealed a wavy and twisted wooden staff with a glass shaped red Fairy Tail plate where the staff bent into a cane. It was floating.

"Woah! What IS that!?" Natsu reached for the stick, but got slapped in the hand by his old mother, Cassandra. Her cat ear twitched. "You can't touch it like that! You'll smear the magic glass child!" she scolded. "Ow..." Natsu whined.

"Does it even work?" Mirajane said. "Yes, actually, it does work. This is the Fiore Portal Staff. It was passed down in my family for centuries, but only two of my ancestors were ever able to wield it properly."

"It's beautiful! How come I never knew about this?" Natsu said, being hypnotized by the shiny FT plate.

"Because every person has their secrets, and THIS was one of mine." Natsugi responded.

"Well then, how come it was never passed down to ME?" Natsu said pointing both index fingers at himself. "Because you're not wise and your break stuff without effort! Duh!" Natsugi raised her voice.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be getting approval of this request Mira-sempai?" Natsugi was granted her request and Sylia and Shattered Glass yelled 'YAY!'. Natsugi went outside and held the Staff above the ground and slammed it down. "OPEN! Gate of the Fiore Portal!" The bottom of the Staff began to glow gold and a white magic circle blew out in every angled direction.

"Oh my god! It's actually working!" Natsu exclaimed. Her vest flew up, along with her hair and scarf. She spun the Staff in the air and yelled, "Shatter, Sylia! Step in the circle NOW!" They charged and touched the circle causing a red square, yellow triangle and another purple magic circle to appear one by one into the sky. A black hole swirled in blue and purple colors and the scene disappeared as it came.

Townspeople and Guild mates had just witnessed it and had no words.

"Well, on the bright side, Natsugi can actually wield that Stick like a Man!" Elfman piped.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short, huh? Well don't worry readers! They will <em>eventually<em> grow longer and I'll be glad to add a lemon that a SURPRISE GUEST had stolen from Natsugi to throw away. I hope to see you next time and R&R!**

**And thanks, Pft980811, for waiting for this chapter. I'm not sure if you read my stories, but I understand that you have been waiting forever for this moment, but I've finally set my laziness aside to start this JUST FOR YAH!**

**R&R!**

**~Master L.**


	3. Chapter 3: In Another Dimension

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR FAIRY TAIL!**

**~ M.L**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Seconds To Minutes In Another Dimension<p>

"_M-mom_?" Natsu asked, shocked. "Natsugi-" Natsu paused through the silence and stopped talking. The young looking woman stood her ground, a serious look plastered over her shaded face. Then she grinned **(and her grin is creepy)**. Everyone felt shivers fly up their spines at Cassandra's menacing grin. She was furious. Really mad

"When did you make this _deal_?" Cassandra was angered deeply. "And what's this story I hear that _YOU_, Natsugi, could've wiped out Fairy Tail COMPLETELY?!" She speed walked up to her son and grabbed his ear.

"OWOWOW! EAR EAREAREAREAREAR! THAT HURTS DAMN IT!" Natsu yelped in pain. Cassandra halted her tracked and smacked Natsu's head. People from the Guild started howling in laughter. "YOU'D BETTER WATCH 'YER MOUTH WHEN 'YER TYALKIN' TO 'YER MOTHERRR!" Natsu's face was red with embarrassment. Natsugi was shocked at the woman's actions, then sweat dropped **(her face this: T 3 T)**. _What the hell am I witnessing? _

"OW I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Natsu yelled his eyes starting to form pain-filled tears. She dragged Natsu over to Natsugi, who still had cuffs on, with soliders holding back laughter. Cassandra grabbed Natsugi by the ear too and made both Natsu and Natsugi face each other. Now they really didn't like this blonde witch.

"Apologize!" she sneered through gritted teeth, veins popping on he face and neck. Natsugi nearly fell on the ground. Cassandra's hair was slowly turning black from the bottom up and seemed to be floating.

**"APOLOGIZE NOW!"** she roared. Natsugi gulped in fear at her mother's eyes glowing in rage. "I-I-I'm s-s-sor-ry f-for h-har-ming your- Guild." she stampered, eyes still on the angered lady. Natsu's mouth made a V shape. "I'm scared, please give back the other mom." Natsu's eyes were stained with thin tears.

"S-sorry. Natsugi." Natsu whimpered.

"Now hug each other to prove you're apologies." Cassandra ordered. The crowd was waiting for their reaction. Erza had the most triumphant look of that-should-teach-them-a-lesson. Natsu wrapped his arms around Natsugi's ribs and Natsugi shakily put her arms over Natsu's neck. Natsu squeezed the breath out Natsugi and she nearly strangled him. Cassandra smiled.

"I'm so happy that you two have finally made up. But you can stop hugging now. Your faces are turning blue-" Cassandra gasped. She looked into Natsu's and Natsugi's eyes. They were flashing with scenes or blood and silent screams of pain. They suddenly became ghostly ice cold and collapsed on the floor.

"Natsugi!" Sylia ran over to Natsugi. Her arms were pretty much glued to Natsu. And their eyes were wide open with lifeless and terrified look. Natsu shared this look of pain.

"W-what happened to them?" Gray asked.

_(Natsu's POV)_

_Natsu groaned and woke up aching all over. His shoulder hurt badly. He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor in a gloomy old classroom. There were holes torn in the wooden ceiling and floor. He looked around to take in all of his surroundings. There were ssmall desks and chairs tossed around, in a condition like months of rain had poured on them. He saw a glowing object under a chair. He carefully crawled over to it, watching out for holes. _

_ Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. He heard the ceiling crack and break, he yelled and got under a tiny desk, arms over his head, his eyes closed tightly. The shaking stopped and Natsu shivered violently. He opened his eyes and saw that the room looked worse that before. He stepped on something hard as he wobbled to his feet, then he looked down and screamed. He'd steeped on a corpse with maggots squirming in it. He held back vomit and back away. He felt something warm on his back and screamed falling forward. He flipped around and met eyes with a young schoolgirl._

_ "Hm. This is new.i've never seen you around before. Even I myself wonder how you got here without that charm." She held out her hand to the terrified Natsu. She sighed and pulled her hand away._

_ "W-wh-who, are you? Where am I? W-why am I here?" Natsu asked the girl. She fixed her glasses. "Answer me-" _

_ "My name is Naho Saenoki. You must have been called by Maypaw the Sorceress."_

_ "May-_paw_?" She nodded. _

_ "Indeed, you look just like a girl I had encountered. Are you her brother? A twin perhaps?" Naho cocked her head. She must be talking about Natsugi! Natsu thought. _

_ "Hey what a…bout-" the air suddenly became silent. In the girls place was a whirl of dust._

_(Natsugi's POV)_

_ "So you're saying, I got here through a dream?! What the fuck I that supposed to mean, Yuki!" Natsugi snapped at a little girl with a missing eye. "Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, stupid old lady!" Yuki spat. She and Natsugi were walking down a dark and gloomy hall, She gagged at a mess of splattered body parts on a wall, passing a bathroom with a rope that was obviously used for 'death' and to a staircase that lead to a basement. "This is your final destination."_

_ "What about my brother?" Natsugi dagger-glared._

_ "Don't worry big sister! He'll be right with-"_

_ "_NATSUGI_!" Natsugi heard the pink haired fire freak from down the hall. He ran straight thorugh the little girl's body and swung Natsugi into a tight hug. Natsugi patted his back, obviously bored and frustrated for his loud mouth and pushed his off her. He feel on the ground hard._

_ "Natsu, you're fuckin' annoying dammit."_

_ What are you doing with a ghost?" he asked._

_ "Leading_ me_ to this basement, my "final" destination or some shit."_

_ "You two must go down there, this is the farthest I go. Good-bye big sister and brother." And the girl faded away. Natsu held the glowing object from the other classroom tightly. "What's that you got there?"_

_ "Looks like some kind of a wand. Why?"_

_ "I was just asking."_

_ They turned in to a hall with one room, light coming from it. They heard someone screaming. A little girl! __"H-hey. Who was that?" Natsugi asked. They walked up to the room and gasped. Natsugi jumped to the opposite wall. Her breasts shook as she heaved breaths heavily. Blood dried and fresh splattered the walls, floor and surgery table. Two ghosts, a girl in red and a tall man with no eyes disappeared. A girl was on the floor soaked in, apparently, her own blood. Natsugi and Natsu covered the horrible stench with their scarves._

_The girl's left arm and left leg were stabbed and crushed so much, it honestly didn't even look like and arm or a leg. They were bent in multiple angles, still bleeding with scissors stabbed through the arm still. She had a shredded_ cat_ ear on her head while the other one was gone, leaving a bloody spot. He mouth hung open with no tongue. She wasn't breathing and the breaths that came out of her triangular brown nose were drowned out by nose bleeding. and their were two pairs of scissors, one pair opened in he left eye, splitting her forehead from the top of her head _**()**_, revealing a bit of her brain hat had leaked from the injury. The other was pierced into an empty eye socket. Natsugi gagged and puked in a bucket near by, but realized it was a bucket of more tongues. She shrieked and threw the bucket at the wall, splashing and spilling the pink organs. The girl's school shirt was torn open and ripped to shreds and her Stomach intestines lay scattered, her guts just hung like ropes. She moved her head slowly towards them and spoke._

_ "Ah-ah... Ong…" She moved her good arm weakly and pointed to the wand in Natsu's hand, then let it drop back in the blood puddle. He looked at it and hand it to her. I began to glow with eerie and blinding light._

_ "Kō...hi... ahkahi ah anaka oo... kou… (Ha...hiko... I gek oo…)" _

_ "Sachiko, I beg you." Natsugi joined._

_ "Sachiko, I beg you."Natsu finished. The dying girl's dark brown and black tail drooped to the bloodied floor, her pierced eye turned up like a rusted ball at them. "Aik or ii… (Wait for me...)" The floor faded like sand in the wind. Natsugi and Natsu fading too._

* * *

><p>Natsugi still lie embraced in their hug. Only a few seconds had gone by since their sudden faint. Weird bile leaked out of Natsugi's closed mouth, after they had both gagged a bit. Cassandra pulled them apart, along with the help of Erza. "We should carry them to our Guild's infirmary. We should get going." Erza ordered. People still silenced themselves, stunned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am so happy right now. Here's the funny part. I lost all my saved data of Fairy Hills, which I'm SO PISSED ABOUT cuz' I've went from book seven on my hard drive all the way back to book four. I'm seriously mad right now. I hope I can recover everything soon, so that I can continue updating ahead of THIS website's Fairy Hills.<strong>

**TTYL and see you in the next chapter issue.**

**~Master Lique**


End file.
